


natural

by helsinkibaby



Category: NCIS: Los Angeles
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Fluff, Het, Romance, Season 9
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:28:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27827521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helsinkibaby/pseuds/helsinkibaby
Summary: “So I had the urge to kill Arkady today.”
Relationships: G Callen/Nell Jones
Comments: 1
Kudos: 26





	natural

**Author's Note:**

> Post ep for 9x18 Vendetta
> 
> Written for comment fic, theme was 33 words fills. This is 33x13=429. I think. Prompt was any, any, urge to kill

“So, I had the urge to kill Arkady today.” 

Since Callen says those words while he’s kissing a path down her sternum, Nell thinks she’s perfectly justified in lifting her head off the pillow, squinting curiously down at him. There are about a dozen replies she could make; the one she settles for is, “Isn’t that pretty much every day with Arkady?” 

Callen hums against her skin, almost like he’s amused. “Fair point.” 

He resumes his ministrations but he’s got to know her innate curiosity won’t stand for that. “So what did he say?” Because it’s always something he said. “And why are you thinking about it now?” 

He lifts his head, blue eyes sparkling with mischief, lips curled in an honest to God smirk that Nell should not find so affecting. “Because he wanted to know if you were a natural redhead.” 

“Ah.” The first question also answers the second, and then Callen does something involving his tongue and her belly button that has pleasure fizzing along her suddenly arched spine, shorting out her brain for a few seconds. Possibly longer. They’ve been doing this long enough for him to know exactly what she likes after all. When she comes back to herself, she’s only a little breathless when she says, “And what did you tell him?” 

Again with the smirk. “I declined to answer and changed the subject.” He nibbles a path across to her hip, not the direction she’d been hoping for. “I couldn’t exactly start defending your honour in the middle of an op.” 

She bites back a giggle as she imagines how that would have played out on the monitors in Ops. “That would not have been a good idea.” She pauses, considers it again. “Hot, though.” 

Callen lifts his head, eyes wide. She’s surprised him then, and she feels a sense of pride in that. It doesn’t happen often. “Nell Jones,” he says. “Are you telling me an independent twenty-first century woman needs a man to defend her?” 

“Need? No.” She reaches down, runs her fingers across his scalp. They both know she can take care of herself. “But it’s nice to know someone has my back.”

“Always.”

And with that word, any sense of playfulness vanishes because Nell knows that Callen doesn’t say things like that lightly. A shiver that has nothing to do with their current activities runs through her and her hands find his cheeks, pulling him up towards her so she can kiss him properly, all open mouthed hunger, thoughts of Arkady and Ops pushed far away until morning.


End file.
